Vrais personnages
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [OS] Déjà, un écrivain dont le nom signifie Jack l'Éventreur, c'est louche. Et cela l'est encore plus lorsque ses présumés assassins ressemblent à des personnages de romans... Ou bien Patrick Jane a-t-il tout simplement trop d'imagination ?


Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du **FoF**, forum francophone, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Il fallait placer les mots écrits en gras dans le texte...

Cet Os ne présente **aucun spoiler**, il s'agit simplement d'une enquête indépendante avec une petite allusion au célèbre John le Rouge.

**Bonne lecture** !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Jane ! s'exclama Lisbon. Vous voilà enfin !

Les mains sur les hanches, elle regardait d'un air furibond Patrick Jane, consultant du Bureau Californien d'Investigation. À quoi lui servait son téléphone s'il ne répondait jamais ?

- Cela fait une heure que j'essaie de vous joindre ! Pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de vous focaliser sur John le Rouge, et n'oubliez pas que vous avez un travail !

- John le Rouge est ma priorité, et vous le savez parfaitement, répondit Jane, les mains dans les poches, pas le moins du monde préoccupé par les reproches de Lisbon. Je suis près du but. Plus près que jamais.

- Soit, répondit Lisbon d'un ton sec. Mas vous n'y parviendrez jamais si vous vous faites renvoyer pour cause de manquement à vos responsabilités, et vous pourrez dire adieu à votre vengeance ! Alors, par pitié, faites au moins semblant de vous intéresser aux enquêtes !

- Très bien, répondit-il. Je vais essayer. Il avait un style pour le moins original, ajouta-t-il en désignant la victime étendue dans le salon de la petite maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Jane ! s'exaspéra la chef d'équipe du CBI. S'il vous plaît !

- Eh bien ? fit-il d'un air surpris. Je m'intéresse. Ou tout du moins, je fais semblant.

Lisbon roula les yeux.

- Très bien ! fit Patrick en levant les mains au ciel. Qui est cet écrivain méconnu ?

- Comment…

- Ce n'est pas très dur. Il y a des livres partout. Un bureau avec dictionnaires et montagnes de feuilles. Et puis franchement, cette chemise ! Vous aimez ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler du style vestimentaire de Jack Ripper, mais pour trouver qui l'a tué.

- Jack Ripper ? Comme Jack l'Éventreur ? Sérieusement ? Il ne m'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à écrire des romans policiers virant à l'horreur. Plutôt… hum, militant pour la paix. Période hippie. Faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Je pense que vous trouverez des stocks de coke sous son matelas.

- Jane…

- Quoi ? Ça peut vous être utile pour dénicher un suspect ! fit-il avec mauvaise foi. Cherchez son fournisseur !

- Il n'y avait _pas_ de drogue sous son matelas, coupa Lisbon. Et de toute façon, je doute fort que Ripper se droguait. Avant d'avancer une hypothèse, attendons les résultats du laboratoire.

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit Jane avec une fausse affabilité. Les éclats de verre au sol proviennent d'un **vase** ?

- Oui.

- Mmm. C'est ce qui l'a tué ?

- D'après le médecin légiste, oui. Le décès remonte à ce matin, aux environs de sept heures du matin.

- Pourquoi un vase ? demanda Patrick d'un ton songeur. Ce n'est pas un moyen très sûr. Le coupable ne voulait peut-être pas le tuer ?

- Nous y avons pensé. Rigsby a émis l'hypothèse d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné.

- Pas plausible, coupa Jane. Quel cambrioleur vise une maison comme celle-ci ? Petite, un peu délabrée… Vous permettez que j'en fasse le tour ? Je voudrais vérifier cette histoire de drogue…

Lisbon poussa un soupir agacé.

- Je plaisantais, dit aussitôt Jane. Je vais chercher des indices, bien entendu…

Dans son dos, Teresa Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Patrick Jane commença par faire le tour du petit salon. Il n'y avait pas de téléviseur, mais des étagères remplies de livres. _Les misérables_, _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_, _Des souris et des hommes_… Un bureau était placé en face de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le fond du petit jardin. Un ordinateur y était posé, des dictionnaires à côtés, et des feuilles remplis de notes. Jane se pencha afin de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de l'écrivain. Il s'agissait d'un plan de roman. Il poussa la porte sur la droite. Une minuscule cuisine, pas de quoi accueillir grand-monde, et on ne peut plus banal. Il repassa dans le salon, et s'engagea dans le couloir, où se trouvaient quatre portes. La première porte menait à la salle de bain.

Jane ouvrit les tiroirs. Ils étaient remplis de médicaments, mais un seul attira particulièrement son attention. Il sortit un tube de crème en fronçant les sourcils, puis le replaça, pensif.

Patrick retourna ensuite dans le couloir, puis entra dans la pièce suivante. C'était la chambre de Jack Ripper. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier vieilli, qui avait dû être vert pomme autrefois. La pièce était peu meublée : une commode, une table de chevet où s'entassaient des livres, un lit où était posée une affreuse couverture jaune, assortie aux **rideaux** de la même couleur rongés par les mites.

La pièce ne lui apprit rien de nouveau. Il ressortit donc, et poussa l'avant-dernière porte du couloir. Il s'agissait d'une autre chambre, mais celle-ci était radicalement différente. Les murs étaient violets, et tapissés de posters de chanteurs, d'affiches de films. Un lit une personne était situé contre le mur. Les draps étaient noirs, lisses, non défaits.

- Étrange…, chuchota Jane.

Il se pencha sur le petit bureau, de type étudiant. Aucune affaire n'y était posée. Des cadres vides étaient disposés contre le mur. De la poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles. Personne n'était venu dans cette pièce, sûrement la chambre d'une adolescente, depuis très longtemps.

La dernière porte donnait au garage, qui ne recelait rien d'autre qu'un véhicule de petite taille et quelques outils.

- Où est sa fille ? demanda Jane à Lisbon lorsqu'il revint dans le salon.

- Van Pelt est en train de chercher des renseignements. On sait qu'elle s'appelle Jeanne Ripper. Elle est âgée de dix-sept ans.

- Encore mineure…, murmura Patrick. Jeanne Ripper, il fallait oser ! C'est assez contradictoire comme nom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Elle a peut-être été éventrée par son père, et son petit-ami est revenu la venger ?

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir.

- Bon, bon, j'arrête ! fit Patrick en levant les mains au ciel. Où allons-nous à présent ?

- Cho et Rigsby sont partis interroger son éditeur. Van Pelt nous a donné l'adresse de son agent.

Ils s'installèrent dans la **voiture**, et se rendirent chez George Winston, au beau milieu de Sacramento, la ville des chercheurs d'or.

.

.

- Bonjour, Mr Winston, salua Lisbon à l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui leur ouvrit, très grand et imposant, sérieux dans son costume noir. Je suis l'agent Lisbon, du CBI, précisa-t-elle en voyant les épais sourcils bruns de Winston se lever.

- Patrick Jane, ajouta celui-ci. Simple consultant. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Vous êtes là pour la mort de Ripper ? interrogea Winston d'un ton bourru.

- Oui, confirma Lisbon.

L'agent littéraire poussa un soupir, et leur ouvrit grand la porte.

- Depuis combien de temps connaissiez-vous Jack Ripper ? demanda Lisbon une fois qu'ils se furent installés dans le confortable salon de la chic maison.

Winston ne leur avait pas proposé de rafraîchissement.

- Une dizaine d'années. Juste après le décès de sa femme. C'était elle qui ramenait de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins pendant qu'il passait ses journées à essayer d'arriver à quelque chose sur ses romans. Lorsqu'elle est morte, il n'a plus eu d'autre choix, seul avec sa petite fille. Elle devait avoir environ cinq ans…

- Mr Winston ? demanda Jane qui était en train d'examiner les photos sur le réfrigérateur dans la cuisine adjacente. Que feriez-vous, si votre femme venait à mourir ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigna celui-ci.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, commenta tranquillement Jane. Je doute que ce que percevez en soutenant des auteurs dont les livres se vendent très peu vous permette d'acheter et entretenir une maison comme celle-ci. Votre femme travaille à l'ONU, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, confessa Winston.

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?

- Non.

- Mais vous êtes attaché à cette maison… Elle est votre fierté.

Il se retourna face au réfrigérateur et poursuivit sa contemplation des photos. Après quelques instants de silence, Lisbon reprit :

- Vous connaissiez donc Jack Ripper depuis dix ans. Comment qualifieriez-vous vos relations ?

- Eh bien, je l'ai sorti d'un sacré pétrin. Ces livres étaient particuliers, perdus quelque part entre Hugo et Steinbeck, à moitié optimistes à moitié pessimistes, mais j'ai senti qu'on pouvait en faire quelque chose. Seulement, les trucs dans ce genre, ça met du temps à percer. L'ère est plus à la fantaisie. Mais il y a six mois, il m'a proposé quelque chose de radicalement, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais lu un Stephen King ! Il voulait écrire de l'horreur. De l'horreur pure, non justifiée des viols, de la violence… Je lui ai dit que cela allait lui faire perdre tout crédit. Et de toute façon, son éditeur ne publie pas ce genre de livre. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il s'en trouverait un autre. Je lui fais remarquer qu'on reviendrait au début, et que tout notre travail accompli n'aurait servi à rien. Il ne voulait rien entendre. On aurait dit un fou… J'ai même pensé qu'il se droguait.

- Vous avez parlé de drogue ? fit Jane en passant la tête dans le salon.

Lisbon soupira.

- Mon collègue opte pour l'hypothèse de liquidation par un dealer.

Winston ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ripper a peut-être pris quelques trucs illicites… Mais il ne serait jamais rentré dans quelque chose comme ça. Pas son genre.

- C'est son début de manuscrit ? demanda Jane en agitant une épaisse enveloppe.

Winston hocha la tête.

- Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte ?

- Allez-y, fit Winston avec un geste de la main. Je n'aurais jamais défendu ce truc. Et puis, de toute façon, personne n'en connaîtra le dernier mot, maintenant qu'il est mort.

- Vous connaissiez sa fille ? questionna Jane en s'asseyant à côté de Lisbon sur le sofa.

- Je l'aie aperçue de temps à autre. Elle a mal tourné, à ce qu'il paraît.

- Elle est mineure, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lisbon. Elle n'est pas chez son père, son lit n'a pas été défait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle n'a plus de mère. Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être chez de la famille, des amis… ?

- La petite a fugué ? s'étonna Winston. Je l'ignorais. Je sais qu'elle avait eu quelques problèmes à l'école, mais c'est tout.

- Ripper ne vous en a pas parlé ? s'étonna Jane. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'être très proches tous les deux…

- Il n'est pas le seul écrivain dont je m'occupe, dit Winston en haussant les épaules. Nous parlons de ses livres, c'est ce qui importe.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Lisbon pour couper court. Et que faisiez-vous à sept heures du matin ?

- Vous allez être content… J'étais seul, ici. Ma femme est en voyage pour le travail… Je n'ai aucun témoin.

- Merci de votre aide, monsieur, dit Lisbon en se relevant. Nous vous tiendrons informés.

Jane et Lisbon quittèrent la somptueuse villa, et regagnèrent la voiture. Une fois installés dedans, Lisbon demanda :

- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- C'est un homme ennuyant, frustré, qui ne fera jamais rien de sa vie, et la passera à regarder les autres s'élever. Les écrivains à qui il trouve des maisons d'édition, sa femme…

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ait pu tuer Ripper ?

- Il faut se méfier du loup qui dort, répondit philosophiquement Jane. Ce type est fourbe. Vous avez lu 1984 de George Orwell ? Il porte le même nom que le personnage principal, Winston Smith. Un homme las, sans aucune personnalité, faible, insignifiant, mais qui était prêt à tuer pour son confort…

- Il y a une différence entre la réalité et les romans, Jane, dit Lisbon. George Winston _n'est pas_ Winston Smith. Et puis, dans le livre, Winston ne tue personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parce qu'il a été attrapé avant… Mais notre homme n'a visiblement jamais été inquiété.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Son portable se mit à sonner.

- C'est Van Pelt, annonça-t-elle à Jane. Allô ? fit-elle. Oui ? Donnez-moi l'adresse… D'accord, Jane et moi on s'y rend. Cho et Rigsby sont-ils revenus ? Pourraient-ils faire le tour des connaissances de Ripper ? On vous rappelle.

Elle referma son téléphone et déclara :

- Van Pelt a retrouvé la trace de Jeanne Ripper, l'adolescente fugueuse. Elle se trouve dans la banlieue de la ville, en colocation avec des jeunes étudiants aux profils plus ou moins nets…

.

.

- CBI, ouvrez ! tonna Lisbon.

Ils se trouvaient dans un vieil immeuble, au dernier étage, face à la porte d'un appartement d'où s'élevait un bruit assourdissant.

- CBI !

Enfin, le volume sembla baisser, et ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher. La poignée tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, en habits de sports, pas coiffé et pas rasé.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- CBI, annonça Lisbon en lui présentant son badge. Est-ce que Jeanne Ripper est ici ?

- Euh… ouais, sans doute. Ripper ? hurla-t-il. T'es là ?

Quelqu'un coupa la musique, et une adolescente apparut dans le vestibule. Elle était de petite taille, avec un visage de poupée, la peau pâle, les cheveux roux, parsemés de mèches rouges, un tee-shirt noir avec un couteau ensanglanté, un mini short déchiré sur un collant orné de têtes de mort.

- Pas la peine de gueuler ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sourde, Oswald ! Oh ! fit-elle en apercevant Jane et Lisbon. Vous êtes de la police ?

- Nous sommes du Bureau Californien d'Investigation, expliqua calmement Lisbon. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon père ?

Lisbon baissa les yeux, et ce fut Patrick Jane qui répondit :

- Il est mort.

Jeanne Ripper ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle se troubla, mais ne montra aucun signe de tristesse, et après un regard vers son colocataire, leur fit signe d'entrer.

L'appartement était très désordonné. Des chaussures et **sacs** à mains traînaient un peu partout ans l'entrée, avec des gilets et des châles. Ils aperçurent la cuisine, jonchée de détritus, et essentiellement de bouteilles vides. Jeanne les fit rentrer dans une chambre où étaient placés un lit superposé et un matelas au sol. Elle s'assit sur le lit du bas, et Lisbon et Jane, après un instant d'hésitation, s'installèrent sur le matelas. Des produits de maquillage, habits, CDs et DVD traînaient un peu partout. Un ordinateur ouvert était posé sur le lit en hauteur.

- Combien de personnes partagent cette chambre ? interrogea Lisbon.

- Ca dépend, répondit Jeanne en haussant les épaules et mâchonnant un chewing-gum. Généralement on est trois ou quatre.

- Et combien dans l'appartement ?

- Je sais pas.

- Pourquoi avez-vous quitté la maison de votre père, Jeanne ? questionna Lisbon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? lance la jeune fille.

- Une voisine l'a découvert aux alentours de midi. Quelqu'un l'a assommé avec un vase, le tuant sur le coup.

- Une voisine ? répéta aussitôt Jeanne sans se troubler. Forman, je parie ? Quelle vieille peau ! Elle venait souvent nous emmerder, et elle venait fourrer son nez là où il ne fallait pas ! C'est elle qui l'a tuée ?

- A priori, non. Le meurtre a été commis aux environ de sept heures. Mes collègues l'ont interrogée, et elle a un solide alibi à ce moment-là.

- Dommage, grommela Jeanne en saisissant un paquet de cigarettes. J'aurais bien aimé la voir en taule.

Lisbon haussa un sourcil.

Jeanne forma un bulle avec son chewing-gum en fermant les yeux. Il **enfla**, puis se rétracta et Jeanne rouvrit les yeux puis le jeta dans une corbeille.

- La mort de votre père ne vous affecte pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de reproche à peine voilé.

- On ne vivait plus ensemble, répondit Jeanne. Et puis, franchement, on était plus sur la même longueur d'ondes. Lui, écrivain, _peace and love_… C'est pas vraiment mon genre.

- Approuvait-il votre départ du domicile familial ?

- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle alluma sa cigarette en souriant, amusée de cette question.

- Mademoiselle, dit Lisbon d'un ton sec, votre père est mort, et vous êtes mineure. Vous ne pourrez pas rester ici bien longtemps. Peut-être devriez-vous réagir avant d'avoir des regrets.

Jeanne continua de sourire, imperturbable.

- Que faisiez-vous aux alentours de sept heures, ce matin ?

- On a fait la fête toute la nuit. Je pense que je devais encore y être si je dormais pas… Mes coloc vous confirmeront.

- Nous leur demanderons, dit Lisbon.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit Jeanne d'un ton sarcastique. Vous avez fini ?

- Oui.

- Au revoir, alors, dit Jeanne.

- Au revoir, mademoiselle, dit Lisbon avec raideur en se levant du matelas.

- Jeanne ? fit Patrick. C'est une photo de vous ?

Il montrait une photographie tombée par terre représentant une adolescente d'environ quinze ans, la veille de son entrée au lycée. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en deux nattes, portait une jolie robe à fleur, et un sac rose sur le dos. Elle riait, et semblait heureuse, fière sans doute d'entrer au lycée, parfaite dans sa tenue d'élève modèle.

- Ouais, fit Jeanne en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Vous avez bien changé, commenta Patrick sur un ton faussement posé.

Elle se pencha brusquement pour saisir le cliché et le posa sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour sortir ?

Lisbon et Patrick quittèrent donc la chambre, et entreprirent d'interroger les colocataires sur la présence de la jeune fille dans l'appartement le matin. Les réponses se firent évasives. Personne n'était vraiment certain qu'elle soit restée, mais aucun n'avait le souvenir de l'avoir vue partir…

.

.

- Résumons, dit Lisbon en se plaçant devant le tableau récapitulatif de l'enquête. Jack Ripper a été découvert à midi par la voisine, Margaret Forman, mais elle est hors de cause car son alibi est bon. Selon les médecins, le crime a été commis vers sept heures. Ripper avait une fille, Jeanne Ripper, qui est partie du domicile familial il y a environ six mois selon les services sociaux. C'est une jeune fille qui cherche la provocation, et elle s'est montrée très peu touchée par l'annonce de son père.

- Mais elle s'est troublée lorsque j'ai parlé de son changement en observant une photo d'elle petite, ajouta Jane. Elle cache quelque chose.

- C'est évident, dit Lisbon. Ensuite, nous avons l'agent littéraire.

- Une homme bizarre…, dit Jane. Un agent, c'est sensé soutenir ses poulains, n'est-ce pas ?

Rigsby fronça les sourcils.

- Et il ne le fait pas ?

- Il s'est brouillé avec Ripper lorsque celui-ci lui a proposé un roman d'horreur au lieu d'un livre de style humanitaire qui aurait pour vocation de purifier les âmes, répondit Lisbon.

L'équipe ricana.

- Et à propos de l'éditeur ? interrogea Lisbon.

- Son alibi n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent, répondit Cho, mais il n'avait pas de lien étroit avec Ripper, et il était loin d'être l'écrivain qui rapportait le plus…

- Nous avons donc deux suspects qui…

- D'après les médecins, coupa Cho, Ripper souffrait de…

- … **psoriasis**, compléta Jane. J'ai trouvé des crèmes dans sa salle de bain.

- Il a été guéri, parce que c'est à peine visible, continua Cho. Mais son médecin affirme de ne rien savoir.

Lisbon poussa un soupir.

- Allons l'interroger.

.

.

- Non, je n'ai pas revu Mr Ripper depuis un moment, dit le docteur Myke. J'ignorais qu'il souffrait de psoriasis…

- Comment a-t-il pu se soigner, dans ce cas ? demanda Lisbon.

- Sans doute en consultant l'un de mes collègues.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir recourt à vous ? Vous le suivez depuis plusieurs années, pourtant ?

- Avant la mort de sa femme, en effet. J'ignore totalement pourquoi Mr Ripper ne m'a pas consulté. Nous étions pourtant en bon termes…

- J'ai une dernière question, docteur : que faisiez-vous à sept heures ce matin ?

- J'étais en train de dormir tranquillement chez moi… Pour une fois, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

- Merci docteur, dit Lisbon en lui serrant la main. Nous vous contacterons si nous avons du nouveau.

Le docteur Myke se leva pour leur ouvrir la porte de son cabinet. C'était un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux très clair, avec un regard doux. Il inspirait vite confiance, qualité essentielle pour un médecin.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Lisbon à Jane une fois dehors. Vous n'avez pas dit un seul mot.

- J'ai commencé à lire le début du nouveau roman de Ripper. Son agent avait raison. C'est très… particulier. Il s'agit du viol d'une jeune fille. C'est très violent, très morbide. On ignore qui est l'agresseur, mais trois personnes sont dans la ligne de mire… Et vous savez quoi ? Ils me rappellent certains de nos suspects…

- Vous allez trop loin, protesta Lisbon en secouant la tête. Ripper n'avait pas pu prévoir sa mort !

- Imaginez qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à sa fille ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas parlé à la police ? questionna Lisbon en montant dans la voiture.

- Son livre était sa plainte !

- N'importe quoi. Revenez plutôt à la réalité. Qui éliminons-nous ?

- L'éditeur.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Lisbon en mettant le moteur en marche. J'aurais plutôt parié sur le médecin.

- Non, protesta Jane. Un médecin qui ne sait pas que son patient souffre de psoriasis, c'est louche. D'après Cho et Rigsby il fait à peine un mètre soixante. Comment aurait-il pu tuer Ripper avec un vase ?

- Je parie que ce n'est pas la seule raison, dit Lisbon.

- Vous avez raison. Notre éditeur, d'après le portait fait, ressemble à l'un des **personnages** du roman, et celui-ci est vite écarté.

- Hum, fit Lisbon. Nous sommes dans la _vraie_ vie, Jane.

Ils continuèrent à rouler quelques minutes en silence, puis Lisbon reprit :

- Admettons que votre théorie du viol soit vraie. Parce qu'il faut bien trouver une explication au brusque changement de Jeanne Ripper… Et si… et si c'était son père ?

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon et l'observa sans rien dire.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Et donc, le médecin aurait découvert le pot aux roses, raison pour laquelle Ripper ne lui rendait plus visite ?

- Exactement ! fit Lisbon, triomphante.

Jane fit la moue.

- Vous n'y croyez pas, constata Lisbon, déçue.

- Ripper ne serait pas auto-accusé dans son roman.

- Mon Dieu ! Arrêtez de tenir chaque mot de ce stupide bouquin pour vrai !

.

.

- Alors, qui a commis le meurtre, selon vous ? demanda Patrick Jane à toute l'équipe réunie.

- Sa fille, répondit Cho.

- Son médecin, dit Rigsby.

- Et pourquoi pas l'agent littéraire ? proposa Grace Van Pelt.

- Sa fille a d'excellents motifs, réfuta Lisbon.

- Si notre théorie est juste…

Lisbon roula des yeux.

- C'est vous-même qui en avez parlé ! fit-elle remarquer.

- Donc vous reconnaissez que j'ai raison ? triompha Jane. Ce qui signifie…

- Rien du tout, coupa Lisbon. Mais vous vous avez fourni un point de départ, donc nous allons le vérifier… Cho, vous venez ? On retourne chez Jeanne Ripper.

- Et moi ? demanda Jane.

- Vous vous plaigniez de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour vous consacrer à John le Rouge. Eh bien maintenant, vous en disposez !

.

.

John le Rouge était son obsession première, mais ce soir, Patrick Jane était occupé à autre chose. Il venait de finir le début de manuscrit de Ripper. Lequel était très loin d'être de l'horreur non justifiée. C'était une dénonciation.

Mais le roman n'était pas achevé. Qui était le coupable… ? Jane jeta un coup d'œil sur les derniers mots et sourit.

.

.

- Jane ?

Il se releva de son canapé sur lequel il commençait à s'assoupir lorsque Grace l'appela. Aussitôt en alerte, il se demanda : était-ce le coupable ou bien la victime ?

- Cho et Lisbon ont appelé pour dire que Jeanne Ripper n'était pas à la colocation. Elle… elle vient d'arriver. Elle ici. Elle veut te parler.

- Bien, fit-il avec un sourire. Bien. Fais-la venir !

L'adolescente avança à pas timides, haussa un sourcil en voyant le canapé, mais s'assit dessus sans mot dire, mal à l'aise.

- Alors… nous allons savoir. Qui était-ce ?

- De quoi vous parlez ? fit-elle, retrouvant de son mordant.

- Du coupable dans le livre de votre père.

Elle se mordilla nerveusement la langue, et passa une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Ah ! fit Patrick, triomphant.

- Ca s'est passé il y a six mois. Mon père… mon père s'en est aussitôt aperçu. J'étais en train de pleurer au milieu de salon, à moitié habillée. Il… il a d'abord cru que c'était…

Elle sanglota, et Patrick lui passa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Une fois que vous l'aurez dit, cela ira mieux, lui promit-il.

- Il avait donné rendez-vous à son agent, et il pensait que c'était lui ! Il allait faire un scandale… Moi je lui jurais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il ne faisait que me répéter que tout irait bien… qu'il allait lui régler son compte. Il allait perdre son travail parce que je n'étais pas capable de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ! Alors la nuit suivante, après l'avoir convaincu d'attendre un peu avant d'aller voir son agent, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je me suis enfuie, après lui avoir laissé un mot lui jurant que ce n'était pas Winston. Je suppose qu'il n'aura pas si longtemps à trouver qui c'était…

Sa voix diminua, et Patrick attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

- Le docteur Myke devait venir me consulter cette après-midi. Mon père le jugeait super efficace, et il avait accepté de venir à domicile me faire mon vaccin, parce qu'il adorait les bouquins de mon père, disait-il. J'en doute. Je pense plutôt que c'était parce qu'il voulait…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'en dire plus, murmura Patrick. Le Docteur Myke est doté d'une qualité très recherchée chez les médecins : le charisme. Mais sous ses airs gentils, se cache une brute. Votre père a dû le menacer, et, de sang-froid, il l'a **attaqué** avec l'objet le plus proche… Sans avoir bien évaluer sa force. Vous savez comment s'appelait l'héroïne dans le nouveau roman de votre père ? Jeanne. Comme Jeanne d'Arc, une grande figure française qui disait avoir reçu des ordres de Dieu. Elle était déguisée en homme pour éviter de se faire violer. Vous aussi vous vous êtes déguisée en quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas. Je pense qu'il est temps de revenir vous-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Jeanne hocha doucement la tête.

- Je… je pense que comme mon père, vous auriez fini par comprendre. Mais je préférais vous le dire moi-même. Je pense que c'est ce que mon père aurait voulu également.


End file.
